Moonlight Madness
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: [YY] Yugi is working late because of a Midnight Madness Sale; Yami is bored so he goes to the store with Joey. Can Yugi handle his blush every time Yami comes to the counter?


Summary- [Y/Y] Yugi is working late because of a Midnight Madness Sale; Yami is bored so he goes to the store with Joey. Can Yugi handle his blush every time Yami comes to the counter?

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters; they are all the property of the wonderful, Kazuki Takahashi.

Attn: This story was inspired by a Moonlight madness sale at my local Staples. I waited around for two hours to buy certain items that I needed for school, and some how got this plot bunny for this story. Enjoy.

"I'm sorry, Yami I thought I told you that I was working late tonight." Yugi was on his break; the next half-hour was going to be hectic. There was going to be a Moonlight Madness Sale, which lasted from nine to eleven. He was being paid to work for those extra two hours, it wasn't like he needed the money, Yami worked at Kaiba Corp, and was one of the Heads of the Departments. Yami and Yugi lived together now in a small two bedroom, two bathroom house. Yugi was the assistant manger of the Staples; surprisingly Bakura was the manger. Bakura had found his calling as a manger; he loved the power of being in control of all the employees.

"Get ready for a busy evening, Yugi." Bakura said as stood beside Yugi, Yugi nodded.

"I've got to go, see you tonight." Yugi said to Yami, and hung up the pay phone. Bakura picked up the phone and dialed a number.

There were already people gathered at the front of the store waiting for the items to be brought out, that was going to be Yugi's job, to keep the cart full of the items that were on sale, and when they were all gone, Yugi was to put the cart away. Yugi walked through the throng, to get to the coke machine. He popped in a couple quarters, and got a coke. Yugi got the coke, and opened it; he looked around the crowd. There were so many people here tonight. More then he excepted, he only had thought there would be about a hundred people, there was about two hundred here tonight. Yugi sighed, as he took a sip of his ice-cold beverage, it was going to be a long day.

&

"Now where are those directions?" Yami said out loud, a pile of papers was on the coffee table, but not one was the paper he was looking for.

"Yes," he said finally, scooting down to grab the paper that had fallen to the ground. "Now to phone Joey."

It took a little more time then Yami would have liked to find the cordless phone, he finally found it sitting underneath a blue fleece blanket. He dialed Joey's number.

"Hey Joey here."

"It's Yami."

"So...what do you want?"

"Yeah do you want to go to a Moonlight Madness Sale at the store that Yugi works at?" Yami inquired.

"Sure, I want to pick up something for Seto's office." It was a well-known fact that Seto and Joey were going out.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in about ten minutes."

Yami made his way to his 1987 red Pontiac Acadian [1]; Yami got in, and began driving to Joey's place.

&

Yugi pushed the cart out to the eager customers, "now these pens," he held up a tin, "are a limit of two per customer, and this special only lasts from nine to ten." The people didn't listen; they just advanced on the cart, pulling packages out like it was their last meal.

Fifteen minutes later the crowd had cleared, and the cart was empty. Yugi pulled out a box, and began filling the cart up again.

"Yugi!" It was Bakura standing by the doorway.

"Yes?"

"One of our cahiers called in sick, would you be able to fill in for her?" Yugi nodded, "its checkout number three." Yugi headed to the counter.

&

"Wow! These pens are ninety-nine cents for a fifty package, I think I'll get some." Joey pulled out two packages of pens.

"Joey?" Joey turned to Yami, "could you got cart, and a flyer?" Joey came back quickly pushing a cart and a flyer in his hands. He handed Yami the flyer.

Yami scanned the flyer, "according to this from nine to ten, there are these six items on for sale," he pointed to a section on the flyer. "Now let's go find them all."

&

"That will be 36.98. Will that be cash or debit?" Yugi asked sweetly, his line was beginning to die down, and he was glad, his wrist was still sore from swiping all the items through the scanner.

"I can help the next customer!" Yugi cried out loud enough so he could be heard through the entire bustle in the store.

Yugi was shocked at whom was his next customer, Yami.

"Oh Hey Abiou." Yami said causally as he began setting the stuff on the counter. Four black duotangs, four white duotangs, two packages of pens, and a white adjustable table.

"That will be 18.00. Will that be cash or debit?" Yugi asked trying to keep up his 'work face', but still his cheeks were tinged with a little bit of a red on the cheeks.

"Debit."

&

Yami consulted his flyer; he was becoming good at this type of shopping. "Next are a shredder, binders, and crayons."

Joey stared at the used to be Pharaoh; "you got to be joking. Why do you want crayons?"

"I don't know, I'll just need to get into, Yugi's line, I'm going to make him blush this time till his whole face turns red." With a turn around on his two-inch leather boots Yami went to go find the aforementioned items.

&

This time Yami had gotten a basket, he filled it up and headed to Yugi's checkout. He waited in line for about twenty minutes, that was filled with many pointless conversations with people about how much they were saving.

'How much your saving? Your basket is full of items, and most of them aren't on sale' Yami mused.

Finally Yami was up at the counter, for the second time this night.

Yami deposited all the items on the counter, and watched as Yugi swiftly scanned them, then put them in bags. His group of items was different this time. A shredder, two packages of binders, and two packages of crayons. Yugi looked at him oddly when he saw the crayons.

"Your total is 19 dollars cash or debit?"

"Cash," as Yami said he licked his lips every so slightly that he knew that drove Yugi wild. He was right Yugi blushed bright red. As Yami handed Yugi the cash, he handed him a note.

&

Yami and Joey were sitting in his car, listening to the radio, their purchases were in the hatchback. The door opened and Yugi sat down on the seat.

"By the way Yami what are we going to do with a hundred pens?

"Give them to Seto. He is always complaining about not having enough pens" Joey suggested.

They laughed all the way home.

1- This is my car, I got it for Christmas :)

Authors Notes- Another Pointless One shot. Why is the only thing I can write right now is fluff, or one shots? It's kind of mysterious. But anyways I have another one shot coming about later today called Back to Basics.


End file.
